Howler
Howler is an American supernatural-fantasy video game series created by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 30th, 2007. Synopsis Set in a town known as Shadow Falls, after being bitten by a wolf, a young adult turns into a werewolf at night and ends up dealing with various threats. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and is more mature than George. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. Antagonists *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake who TBD. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Nightstalker' (voiced by Keith David) - a demonic entity who is out to conquer Shadow Falls. *'Mau Taioo' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Hawaiian cult leader who aims to rule over Hawaii. *'Shade' (voiced by TBD) - an entity of darkness who was responsible for spreading the virus. *'The Cthulhu' (voiced by TBD) - a octopus-human-dragon hybrid who TBD. *'The General' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Games #''Howler'' (2007) #''Howler 2: The Nightstalker'' (2009) #''Howler 3: Lost in Hawaii'' (2011) #''Howler 4: The Dark Virus'' (2015) #''Howler 5: Night of the Cthulhu'' (2017) #''Howler 6: The Great War'' (2019) Film adaption See Howler. Television adaption See Howler On November 21st, 2018, it was confirmed that there might be a new Howler animated series set to be released in 2019. It is also confirmed that it will be traditionally animated with the video game cast reprising their roles. On February 14, 2018, a trailer has been released onto YouTube and is revealed to start its premiere in June 2019 on Cartoon Network. Gallery Howler.png|Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (In his werewolf form) Jeffery Morrison.png|Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (in his human form) Bella Stoker.png|Bella Stoker George (Howler).png|George Georgia.png|Georgia Frank N. Stein.png|Frank N. Stein Greg (Howler).png|Greg Phillip.png|Phillip Lacey.png|Lacey Trivia *Bella's name is a pun on the names of the actor Bela Lugosi and the writer Bram Stoker. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2007 Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas